Finding the Meaning of Christmas
by Ariel Tsuki
Summary: HOEH FINISHED AND REVISED! This is my first FURUBA fic starring innocent Momiji Sohma as he deals with the results of the changes on a reunion between friends on Christmas Eve...
1. Part 1 or 3

Fruits Basket Christmas Fanfic:

Finding the Meaning of Christmas, Part 1 of 3

AN: Mad w00t to all my FF.net and Fruits Basket Haven ML people. Yeah, Ariel Tsuki is gonna put her two cents for a Christmas fanfic of her latest obsession, Fruits Basket (I'm getting FB Tankouban 6-8 and the first DVD tomorrow! Wah~! Enjoy! WARNING: Shounen-ai and fluff content ahead, enjoy.

SN: This is a Momiji POV fic. This takes place over two years after FB Tankouban 8, you might consider it an AU if it conflict with the canon manga storyline.

 "I didn't think this would be so hard…"

 Hello, my name is Momiji Sohma, seventeen years old and in the nearing end of my high school career. Wondering what is my current dilemma? My senior Creative Writing class teacher, Miss Nakagawa, decided to assign an essay with a Christmas theme that is due tomorrow on Christmas Day (1). I tapped my mouth with the cute pen with a small plastic bunny sitting on the tip. Tohru gave me that for last Christmas, along with a diary and bag with it. I plop myself unto my bed, with also have a bunnies on them. Then a knock interrupted my train of thoughts, trying to find something to write about Christmas.

"Momiji, ready to go to Shigure's house?" My cousin, Hatsuharu (or Haru) asked me. I stared down into the blank paper in front of me.

"Haru, help me with this essay!" I said, of course with a pout on my face. Haru scooted over to me and looked at the blank paper with me. 

"Doing the Christmas essay right?"

 I nodded with tears threaten to spill over my face. "Yeah, did you finish yours?"

 Haru thought about this for a while and then nodded at me. "I finished it at school. Come on, you can finish it when we return from Shigure's." 

 I nod again, with defeat on my face. Haru left while I started dressed to visit Shi-san's house. I decided to wear the jeans I wore when Tohru was once sick (2), my white turtleneck, my cream white sweater with a bunny hood, my beige coat and beige boots. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still pretty much the same height I was for years, maybe an inch taller than I was at fifteen. Luckily, my face lost some baby fat, but the height thing still bothers me. Yuki, Kyou, and Haru grew into tall men and I'm still a 'small runt' that Kyou personally nicknamed me, but Hari said that there was nothing wrong with my small stature. I covered my burning cheeks and giggled. Hari really changed towards me; he's been dropping small compliments lately. I stopped my giggling and coughed. I must go before I delay everyone.

  I walked out of my family's part of the massive Sohma compound and across the bridge that stood over the frozen koi pond to where Haru was helping a very pregnant Tohru out of the main house. 

"Oh, konnichiwa, Momiji-kun, ready to go to Shigure-san's house?" Tohru said to me with a beaming smile, using Haru as a balance to walk down the small stairs.

 It was surprising when Tohru decided to stay at the Sohma's compound at Akito's command, but it was more surprising that Akito and Tohru decided to marry. Tohru managed to thaw out the cold heart Akito once had and now carrying his child, or children one might put it since she carrying twins. Tohru took a deep breath as she finished the stairs. 

"Oh, dear. Those steps were a real struggle. Thank you very much, Hatsuharu-kun." Tohru said with a smile and bowed slightly to Haru. 

  Haru just nodded back as I ran up to Tohru and laid my ear onto her large tummy and heard a kick.

"Wah~, Tohru! I'm so excited about the babies coming, how long are you?"

  Tohru gave me a thoughtful look. I love when she make those looks. "Hatori-san said that I should give birth to the twins anytime in two weeks. Akito-san is so happy about that he'll see the twins before he dies." Tohru said with a sad smile. 

  I pouted. Akito's current round of sickness really is starting to diminish his already fragile health. Hari said that the chances of Akito surviving this were slim. Akito and Tohru have been taking the news the best they can. I smile at Tohru. She was wearing a winter irotomesode (3) with a light blue michiyuki over it (4), but her twin ponytails made her look much younger than her nineteen years. "You look cute, Tohru."

"Ah~! No, I don't, Momiji-kun!"

  She's still the same Tohru Honda I met a few years ago, although she's now a more elegant Tohru Sohma. Then a window opened with Akito draped over opening. A slight fear stroked my being, even though Akito stopped his cruelty, he's still a feared and respected head of the Sohma clan. His sternness with the Juunishi is still intact despite the softening of his heart that Tohru's presence did.

"Tohru-chan, I want you here back before nightfall. You're nearing the birth date and you shouldn't be moving around so much."

"Hai, Akito-san. I won't be long!" Tohru said with a smile. Akito blushed then scowled at her as he closed the window. It seems he still feels a bit new at the emotions Tohru evoked in him. Tohru giggled. 

"Come on, Hatori is waiting for us at the car." Haru said, holding Tohru's arm, making sure he won't transform into his Juunishi cursed form. 

  What's the Juunishi curse? Me, Haru and eleven of our cousins transform into the Juunishi, the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac and the rejected cat. We change into our Juunishi forms when a member of the opposite sex hugs us or when we get really sick (or in my cousin Ayame's case, the change of weather [5]). Hari was sitting outside the car, smoking his usual cigarette. He lifts his head and dropped the cigarette as he crushed it into the ground. 

"Hallo, Hari! We're ready to go!" I said with my best smile. Hari smiled at me then looked at Tohru.

"Tohru, are you sure you want to go? You really shouldn't walk around a lot, not until the twins are born."

"I'm okay, Hatori-san, I haven't seen Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun in weeks! Plus I have to give them my Christmas presents to them!" Tohru said, getting excited. Hatori put a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Calm down, please, Tohru."

"Hai, Hatori-sensei!"

 Tohru and I laughed as Haru smirked. Hari shook his head as he opened the car. Haru sat shotgun while Tohru and I sat in the back. I laid my head on Tohru's shoulder, reveling in the warmness she emitted in her soul. Tohru smiled as she laid her head on mine.

"Ah, isn't it Tohru-kun! It's been so long since I seen you last! Can you come back and cook for us again? Kyou-chan's cooking is about to waste us away- Ow!" Shi-san (6) said, releasing Tohru from his small 'hug' (7) as he rubbed his new wound on his head. Shi-san is so funny!

"Impolite dog, don't bite the hand that feeds you." Kyou said as he walked back into the house. I smiled. Kyou still didn't changed. Yeah, he looks older and certainly much taller (he said that he's about 5'10" now), but he still has that brash personality. I looked at Tohru and saw her hurt face. I guess the wound between them hasn't completely healed yet. I took off my boots in the foyer and wore some slippers apparently Kyou had prepared for us and walked into the dining room. 

"Yuki, you're back!" I ran and hugged Yuki.

"Hello, Momiji." Yuki hasn't changed either except now he looks exactly like Ayame, except with his short, grayish hair and gray eyes. His hair was tied into a small ponytail and was wearing a white Mandarin-style shirt with blue jeans. 

"How's New York City? I heard it's really cool. You're attending at Columbia University, right? (7)"

"Well, New York is like a larger, less crowded Tokyo, I guess. It's really diverse with many cultures. It's as cool as the hype said, I suppose. Yes, I'm attending Columbia University. I have a month vacation so I'll be here for a while."

"Wow! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Calm down, Momiji. You have send out an application for Pace University, right? (8)               

"Hai, Father said that it's good that I expand my horizons."

 Yuki's attention shifted to me as he saw Tohru walk into the room with Haru helping her in tow. Tohru gave Yuki a small smile.

"Yuki-kun. Konnichiwa…"

"Tohru-san (9), konnichiwa. You seem healthy. How the pregnancy going?"

"It's okay, I guess. I'm due around the sixth of January. Hatori said it's going to be twins. I told him not tell me what sex they are…"

 I can sense the tension in the air. I bit my lip. This reunion was supposed to be happy but Yuki and Kyou were still hurt that Tohru left them for Akito.

"Yuki-kun, I know you're still uncomfortable that I married Akito-san, but he changed. He's not the same Akito that-" 

"It's okay, Tohru-san. I'm glad that you're happy with him. I already told you that I have no more qualms about your marriage to him."

"I know that but that doesn't mean you harbor any resentment against me."

"Tohru, calm down. Remember you're still carrying your children." Haru said, rubbing Tohru's back. Tohru took a deep breath.

"Tohru-san, I can't ever resent you…"

 I turned to Yuki and saw his wide eyes. Tohru took another deep breath as Haru helped her down onto the floor. Then Tohru smiled.

"I'm glad, Yuki-kun. I don't want our friendship to be ruined over this."

"It won't, Tohru. I'm just glad to see you again even though you're bigger than I saw you last."

 Tohru giggled. I'm glad that they made up. I was smiling along with them until my tummy growled.

"I'm hungry!" I declared. Then a fist pounded my head.

"Kyou! That's mean!" I said, tears threatened to come out of my eyes. 

"No one told you that you can be an annoying little runt, I had to stop Shigure from eating my so-called slop that's for dinner for tonight. Here, I brought some miso soup." Kyou said, growling as he put a large soup bowl in the middle of the table.

    Everyone sat and took some of the soup as Kyou filled our bowls with rice (despite Tohru's insistence to do it, old habits die hard I guess). Then Shi-san and Hari appeared after a while being outside. I think they were smoking guessing from smelling Hari next to me. Probably didn't want to bother Tohru with the fumes. Hari's scent smelled unique, a scent of a hospital mixed with cinnamon, added with the smell of the cigarette he just smoked. Hari turned to me with an eyebrow raised. Predictably, I blush and turned from him as my heart hammered against my chest like a hummingbird. The rest of the meal went smoothly. After the meal, Kyou gathered the dishes and just put them in the sink, I guess he'll clean them after dinner. 

"Little brother! *I* have come!" A voice ranged out in the air. I walked into the front door and found Ayame walk in, taking off his designer shoes. I swear that Aya gets more creative every time I see him. His long white hair is wrapped in a twist, with a red ribbon holding it together. He took off his long dark green coat and revealed the most beautiful red cheongsam with green snake near the top where the jade clasps are. His white Mandarin style pants flowed as he searched for Yuki. "Wow, cool outfit, Aya!"

"Well, well. Isn't it Momiji-kun! I see you're also looking fashionable today? What brings you here?"

"It's Christmas Eve and Tohru decided that we should visit today!"

"Princess' here? I heard that she was pregnant with twins! I'm so excited, aren't you? Why, I remember that I once helped a woman to deliver her baby! Want me to tell you that story?"

"Really? I love stories!"

"Momiji, get away from him. His nonsense stories will just confuse you in the end."

 Ayame went past me and hugged Yuki. "Oh, Yuki! It's been so long since I saw you! How's school in New York City? You know, I might visit there since I'm thinking of setting up a shop there." Ayame said, hugging Yuki tightly. I widen my eyes in surprise. They really look like they could be twins.

"Get away from me." Yuki said with narrowed eyes.

"But little brother, you haven't seen your big brother in nearly four months. Come, come, we must see how Tohru's doing and discuss your life as a first-year college student. Hi, Kyonkichi (10)!"

"Hey, stop calling me that name!" Kyou said from the kitchen.

   As Ayame settled in, we resumed our reunion. It also seemed that Ayame is happy for Tohru's pregnancy too. Yuki later managed to escape Ayame after telling his stay in New York City and other stuff. Kyou haven't come back to the living room and seemed to be ignoring Tohru. Tohru also seemed to sense this too. I puffed my cheeks. That cat can be so thoughtless sometimes. Last time I saw him, he went upstairs and I'm about to give him a piece of my mind! I marched to the staircase and stopped at the last few steps as I saw Yuki knocked softly on Kyou's door.

"Kyou, open the door. I need to talk to you-"

 Now, I really thought that Shi-san really put something in the tea as I saw Kyou and Yuki kissing. Yuki pulled away blushing and scowled at Kyou.

"Baka-neko, that was reckless, what if someone saw us?"

"Nezu-chan, no one saw us. I would've heard them."

"Not when you're too preoccupied thinking about Tohru-san. I thought we agreed that we would forget about our love for her…and that you'll love me, Kyou."

"Don't be silly, I do love you…it's just that …  just come in, we'll discuss this in my room."

"Momiji, what are you doing there?" Haru said.

"Aa-!" 

 Then I lost my balance on the stairs and fell down the stairs and hit my head on the last stair as I blacked out.

End Part 1 

___

1. This line was corrected during the revision when I realized that Christmas Day was on a Tuesday in 2001, where the story takes place. In Japan, Christmas isn't considered a national holiday and everyone still had to go to school or work like it was a normal day. 

2. Refer to Fruits Basket Story Number 30, Page 189. I really like his jeans in that picture! I'm such a fashion freak!

3. Irotomesode is a colorful kimono with colorful designs on the clothes; married women usually wear irotomesode. 

4. Michiyuki is a short kimono worn as a jacket. You can see Shigure wear them during the manga whenever he's outside on fall and winter months. 

5. Ayame does change into his Juunishi form, the Snake, whenever it's really cold out. I guess because snakes are cold blooded. 

6. Remember, this is what Momiji calls Shigure.

7. Columbia University is an Ivy League college that is located in upper Manhattan in New York City in Harlem. I was actually going to apply there but my mother absolutely forbade me. Meanie…

8. Pace University, also in Manhattan, but it's in midtown. It's a college that specializes in business majors, or so I heard. I guess Momiji would be following his father's steps…

9. If you think about it, I think Yuki would move up from Honda-san to Tohru-san since they knew each other for three years. It's amazing he still calls her Honda-san even they stayed in the same house for over a year…

10. It's kinda funny that Ayame calls Kyou, Kyonkichi, which means a cat fortune charm since "Kyon" is one of the sounds to describe a cat's cry and "kichi' means fortune charm.  

AN: Ugh… I let this thing festered. I should be stabbed with a pitchfork. Well, I guess this can be considered a late Christmas fanfic anyway. Expect the next and last part in two days. 

Fic started: 12/24/02

Fic finished and revised: 1/15/03

2nd Revision: 5/27/03


	2. Part 2 of 3

Fruits Basket Christmas Fanfic:

Finding the Meaning of Christmas, Part 2 of 3

AN: Wah~! Sorry I took so long but I made one more part! Enjoy and sing, my people! Thanks for the reviews! There should be more MomijiXHatori fics out there and it looks I'll hafta make that happen, ne? I'm also planning a prequel to FMC called Strong Hearts to explain how everything had turned out as they did and a sequel, Wondering Hearts that happens immediately after FMC. I'm really trying to make my dream to complete a fanfiction series come true (and it's one of my New Year Resolutions [besides making the dean list for the spring semester])…

"Momiji…"

  Ow, that had hurt…Who's that?    

 My eyes opened. Everything was so fuzzy. What happened?

"Momiji, can you hear me?"

"Hari?"

  Then everything became clear as Haru's blank face stared right back at me.

"Ahh!" I jumped up in fright. "Haruuuuuuu… You scared me!" I pouted.

"Hn, seems that you're awake…"

  I took a deep breath to calm my fast-beating heart and suddenly noticed the Spartan-like room I was in for the first time.

"You're in Kyou's room. It seems that you fell down the stairs by surprise. Sorry for the accident." Haru said with guilt in his eyes.

"Ah, Haru, it's okay, it's okay! My mind was somewhere at the moment, a particularly very bad moment that it wondered on my way upstairs." I said with a smile on my face. I really didn't want Haru to feel that it was his fault that I fell down on the stairs. Why was I was thinking on the stairs…? Oh, I almost forgot about Yuki and Kyou kissing. I felt a blush on my face. I hope Haru take the meaning of it as embarrassment for his unnecessary apology. 

"Hn, Hatori said that you're okay but you might have a concussion from the fall. He also said to take it easy." Haru said, with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Thank you, Haru. Um, where's Kyou? This is his room and all..."

"Downstairs. After your fall, Tohru started fretting and now everyone's trying to calm her down."

  I immediately stood up from the futon. "Then I must go!" I said, in a determined yell. Then the room started to tilt as a horrible pain rang through my head. Haru grabbed my arm to steady me. Oh, man, I felt like throwing up…

"Hatori also said that you might feel some pain when you come to. I have some pills and water with me." Haru said as he dropped two tablets of pain medicine and a glass of water into my hands.

  I looked at the two tablets uneasily. I really hated taking pills, but for Tohru and her children's sake, I had to take them. I popped them in my mouth and swallow them quickly with the help of the water. I took a breath as I slowly walked to the door.

"Hey, Momiji, why did you call me Hari? I thought you called Hatori that."

  I know I'm furiously blushing now. "I-I, umm… I gotta go!" I said, walking stiffly out of the room. God, sometimes I can be a doofus.

  I walked into the living room and found Tohru worrying at the table and Yuki and Hari trying to clam her down.

"Tohru! I'm okay!!!" I yelled cheerfully, despite the dull pain in my head. Ouchie! 

  I put on my best smile as Tohru, surprisingly knocked over Hari and Yuki as she hurried up to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Momiji-kun, I was so worried! You've should heard the sound! It sounded like you cracked your head open!" Tohru said, looking at me with near tears.

"My goodness, Tohru, don't cry! I hate it when you cry! It's nice to worry about me, but you have our cousins inside of you and you must be aware of that, Tohru." I said, snuggling with her.

 "Momiji's right, Tohru. Excessive worrying would only harm the unborn children. You must keep your emotions in check, even though they're intensified at this stage of your pregnancy." Hari said. 

   I'm glad that I have my face into Tohru's shoulder. It seems that I can't stop blushing around Hari anymore. I released Tohru at the minute that my blushing went away and guided her back to the table. We all chatted about things about our life and some other interesting thing like Shi-san's new romance novel for teenage girls. It was kinda funny when Hari passed the book back to Shi-san, saying that he only read stuff that actually simulates his mind. I smiled as I looked at Hatori. I wondered about why I really like him. I can still remember the events that led to the conclusion of my crush for him. How he tried to protect me from Akito's wrath that was not too long ago. That when I kinda fell for him. But… 

  "Hey, where's Kyou?" I asked when I suddenly realized that Kyou wasn't there.

  "Oh, on the roof, probably brooding as usual." Shi-san said with a casual shake of his hand. I really need to talk to him-

  "Momiji, don't you think for a second about going on the roof, you're still a bit dizzy from that fall." Hari said. I did what I always did in situations like these: I pouted.

  "Hari~!"

  I managed to sneak away from the group as they're busying thanking Tohru for her presents as I searched for a way to get to Kyou. He's probably still on the roof  since it's been a hour since Shi-san told me where he was last seen at. As I walked down the second-floor hallway, I noticed a door was opened. Curious as a bunny, I walked in and was in surprise.

   "I remember this room. It was Tohru's… before she left."

  I looked around the room, trying to remember where everything that Tohru owned was before she went to live at the Sohma Residence (1),  everything was covered in white except the pink bed. Even so, I can still feel the warmth of Tohru emitting through the room. I smiled sadly. I never considered this before, but I always wondered what it would've been like if Akito didn't force Tohru to marry him (2) or those sad events that followed didn't happened. I sighed. I guess I'll think about it another day.

   "What are YOU doing here?!"

  I jumped, turned to the window and saw Kyou, upside-down from the roof, scowling at me. He entered into the room with a flip and glared at me. I wasn't gonna let his glare intimidate me.

   "No, what are YOU doing here?! Don't you know that Tohru is downstairs, waiting to give you her Christmas gift? You know, you're being awfully rude to her since she came here. I thought you're over her-"

   "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, STUPID RABBIT!"

  I stared at him. "Kyou…" Oh, no. I'm about to cry.

  Kyou's eyes widen as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey, hey, don't you dare cry, you little runt. You're damn near eighteen and a boy, for god's sake! Stop the crying."

  I rubbed my tear streaked eyes and glare at Kyou. "I didn't hafta be so mean…" 

  Kyou just sighed as he let me go. "Sorry, okay, I'm a bit on edge today."

  I nodded as I dried my face with my sleeve to my sweater. "You didn't hafta yell at me because of Tohru."

  Kyou just remained silent as I took a deep breath to get my emotions in check. "I know you're still hurt that Tohru's married to Akito. It's really obvious."

  Kyou gave me a thoughtful look. "Really?"

  I nodded. "You was in love with her for a long time, she was your first love, wasn't she?"

  Kyou just smirked at me, responding to my answer without any words. Maybe that why I like Kyou so much, despite that he's the cat from the Juunishi legend, the cat that wanted revenge for the rat for lying to him. That very cat that possessed Kyou. I wonder how in the world he managed through life, ignoring the cat's constant urging to kill Yuki (3). Much less than that of having a romantic relationship with Yuki. Ah, how many times am I going blush today?

  "B-but what about… hmmm…"

  "Yuki? Yuki knows." 

  I can't believe that he's even talking to me about this! Oh, goodness, how on earth-

  "Calm down, Momiji, hearing about me and Yuki's relationship shouldn't be that much of a deal." Kyou said, obviously getting annoyed with me.

  "But why are you-"

  "Talking about this with you? Like I said, Momiji, you're damn near eighteen. It's time that I stop treating you like you're ten."

  I can't help but to look dumbfounded. "Huh?"

   "Don't you notice why everyone treats like you're younger than you're really are? Because you're innocent and all that naïve bullshit, but I didn't believe that façade, not once… but even I treated that way because I didn't want you to turn out like the most of the Juunishi did, all bitter and resentful in a way. It was easy to believe that you were the one who was untouched, unsoiled by the fucked up shit Akito used to do to the others. Personally, I think you suffered as much as we did. You have a mother who doesn't even fucking remember you. I reflect on that every time I see you act all cheery and hyper and shit, that you suffered as much as we did. A mother who doesn't remember her child at all is worse than a mother who isn't there at all…"

   "Kyou…"

   "Hey, let me finish… all that shit about being naïve is just shit because you were the strongest one out of us, Momiji. We didn't want to acknowledge that. I didn't want to acknowledge that. Hopefully you know that now, runt."

    I glared at him. "You SO ruined the moment when you called me a runt."

   Kyou smirked. "I don't call you a runt because how you act, it's because you're short!"

   "Wah~! Kyou's making fun of my most sensitive trait!"

   Kyou put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. "You, silly rabbit!"

   I laughed when he released me. These are the moments I relished from Kyou. He's like a big brother to me.

   "Thank you for not blabbing about me and Yuki. We're in a… well, a turning point of our relationship and everything's been topsy-turvy for us."

   "I'm just surprised that you even mention your relationship with him to me."

   Kyou looked at me again and genuinely smiled. "Because, I trust you, Momiji."

   I was surprised. This was the Kyou couldn't trust anybody except for Lord Kazuma not too long ago. What on earth is going on?

   "It's true, runt. Can't believe it, huh. It took me a heartbreak and a whole load of shit to realize that I can't shut myself out from the world and that I'm human. There will be some dark times and some happy times, but with people on my side, I can head them on."

   God, I can't believe that Kyou grew up so much. I can still remember when he threw hissy fits when people tried to help him, even when Tohru mellowed him somewhat. And the funny thing is that he still has that same fire within him, but a lot more controlled now. 

   "I was on the roof thinking about Tohru, you know, when I first met her to the wedding with Akito. I was afraid of facing her today."

   "Why?"

   "After all that shit I had said to her on the day that was supposed to be the most fulfilling day of her life. After that, I really went off. It wasn't that long ago…"

   "But Kyou, I can never harbor a grudge against you, you know that, right?"

   I turned and saw Tohru and Yuki outside the door. I turned back to Kyou and saw his pained face. I finally understood why Kyou was trying to distance himself and Tohru. It was more than regret of hurting someone dear than unrequited love. 

   "Momiji, come with me to help serve tea to the others." Yuki said. A clear indication to leave. 

   "Coming, Yuki!" Must keep up appearances. 

   "Oi, do NOT let Yuki touch anything in the kitchen! I don't want to stay up all night cleaning because he set the kitchen on fire… again."

  Yuki just rolled his eyes as I laughed.

   I was humming along to a nice Christmas tune as me and Yuki prepared the tea. I smiled when I heard Aya and Shi-san's laughter from the dining room. Ah, now this felt like a holiday. It would've been nicer if everyone was here.

   "I thought everyone was coming, Momiji? What happened?" Yuki said, on the same thought as me.

   "Hiro and Kisa went on a date after-school (4). Ritsu was panicking over a paper he had to do. Kureno's doing some tasks for Akito (5). I don't know about Rin-"  
   "What about Kagura?" Yuki said, his face turned from mine. I wonder…

   "Does Kagura…umm...know you and Kyou?" I asked in a curious tone. Surely, they would've told her about their relationship by now.

    Yuki looked at me in shock, probably because I knew the situation between him and Kyou. He smiled a bit at me as he retrieved the special teacups for special occasions from the dishware cabinet. 

   "No, but you know how Kagura is, right? But seriously, you and Tohru are the only ones who know, probably Shigure and Nii-san too."

   "You told Tohru?"

   "She had a right to know, I believe. She can still keep a secret, even from her husband." 

   "But does Kagura has a right to know? She's still… how do I put this… very much in love with Kyou?" I said, hoping it didn't sound sarcastic.

   "She does, but… I really don't want to break her heart after just knowing what we did together."

  I was curious. "What did you do together?"

  Yuki just smiled at me. "When you find that special someone, you'll know. Even though I didn't know Kyou is that one until recently. Amazing how things changed, na? Even you don't act as hyper as you used to anymore." 

   "Really?" I look at him curiously.

   "That's not a bad thing, Momiji. It just an indication that you're growing up. Trust me, you don't want to act like a child forever, just look at Nii-san and Shigure."

   "Wah~! Little brother, how can you say that?!"  Aya said as he busted in the living room, clutching on Yuki like a teddy bear.

   "Get off and go home!"

  After calming Aya and Yuki down, the tea was ready. I was so happy that Yuki let me serve the tea. "Tea is ready!"

  Everyone at the table… well, it's just Haru and Shi-san, grab a cup. I took a deep breath and walk over to Hari who was smoking outside in the veranda.

    "Momiji, it's better if you go back inside…"

    "A-ah, but Hari need his afternoon tea since he's been so considerate of Tohru's health!"

  Hari takes the cup from my hands and I know I must be blushing furiously now.

    "Wah~! Ha-san and Momiji-kun are under a mistletoe!" Shi-san yelled.

  I looked above my head and saw the mistletoe, all in its harmless glory. Oh, goodness… 

     "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shi-san and Aya chanted at me and Hari. I can't believe this… my first kiss in front of everybody!

    "You don't have to do what those two say, Momiji." Hari said, leaning back into the shoji.

    "I-uh-don't mind, Hari. I-I mean it's tradition, right? There's nothing wrong with one harmless k-kiss…"

  I know I must be blushing all shades of red. Hari just crushed his cigarette into the ashtray and walked over to the table.

    "Ah, Ha-san, why didn't you kiss!?" Shi-san said in a whiny voice.

    "Yeah, Momiji-kun said it was fine. Mou (6), I hope you know that you're breaking a great tradition!" Aya said, also complaining. 

    "I'm not interested in giving you two a show." Hari said in a deadpan voice. 

  I just stood at the shoji, trying not to cry. I knew Hari was uncomfortable kissing people in front of others, but it still hurts that he just walked past me. Maybe I'm reading Hari wrong or something. I though he genuinely liked me more than some ward to his guardian. I can feel the tears threatening to spill from my face. When I was about to go on the veranda to cry, Kyou burst into the room. I turned to look at Kyou and saw the panicked look on his face.  

    "Hatori, Tohru's water broke!"

  What?!

    "Hn… She's two weeks early. Okay, playtime's over, we need to send Tohru to the Residence now! Shigure, call the doctor at the Senkou Hospital (7)! Yuki, get the car started! Ayame, call the Residence to tell them that the baby on the way! Kyou, Haru, get Tohru from upstairs! Momiji go with Kyou and Haru and try to calm Tohru down! We can't waste no more time!" Hari said, putting on his coat. 

   Tohru's in labor!    

End of Part 2 of 3

________

AEN: I rock much, thankies. I did this just in one night. Sorry again that I took so long to get the second part out, but college, social life, club volunteering, reading and preparing for this year's 'Tokyopop Rising Stars of Manga' (and writer's block) prevented me from doing much fanfiction writing as I like. But I'm glad that I finished it, even though I was supposed to go my writing paper (which is 1/6 now, BTW). Anyway, thanks for the reviews again. I love when I get feedback from the readers and I'm try to fix that nasty problem that FF.Net has for Word Documents.

  End Notes:  

1.I'm dropping plot hints from the upcoming prequel this. The reason will be come to light when the Prologue and the first chapter comes out. 

 2. See 1   

   3. You see, it's my theory that Kyou really doesn't want to kill Yuki but when the cat's spirit takes over Kyou, he possessed that he really wants to. When his mother died, the cat's spirit said that it wanted to kill Yuki then Kyou… or something on the lines like that.

   4. Remember, not all Japanese schools are off on Saturdays, so I guessed that they'll be at school.

   5. I'm not sure about Kureno, but I read from somewhere that he's fiercely loyal to Akito and lets Akito assigned tasks to do, or something like that.

   6. Mou, in this context is equivalent to "Man…" or "Geez…"

   7. The same hospital Rin went to, I suppose. I never caught the name of that hospital, so I made one up!

  Well, the last part and the prologue of the prequels is coming in two weeks! See ya then!

----

ARN: I thought that the part with Hatori and Momiji nearly kissing was a bit rushed so I decided to change it. I hope you like this alternate version better. 

---

Fic Started: January 2003

Fic Finished: February 11, 2003

Revised: May 27, 2003


	3. Part 3 of 3

Fruits Basket Christmas Fanfic:

Finding the Meaning of Christmas, Part 3 of 3

AN: O-WA~H, everyone! This is the last part of my first miniseries! Thankies to all the people who gave reviews, I greatly appreciate it a lot! Well, this is a milestone for me since I never ever written past a second chapter for anything in my life. Enjoy the last part! If you want to read how all this started it all, read Strong Hearts, which is out for reading now! Also, please, please, review! Nothing gives an author inspiration than reviews!

   This is weird… Tohru's gonna give birth. We managed to get Tohru into the car and sped on our way to the Sohma Residence. Me, Haru, Tohru, Shi-san, Aya and Hari were all squished in one car while Kyou and Yuki were on Kyou's motorcycle behind us. (1)

   "Kyaa~h! Hatori-san, it's hurts!" Tohru cried. I tried to calm her down by rubbing her back. Hari said it was best not to try to touch her hands during her contractions. She might to use the hand as a clutch for the pain. Goodness, I'm glad that I'm not a girl.

   "Okaasan… Please, help me okaasan!" Tohru said, crying onto my shoulder. I made sure that she hasn't hugging me when she did. Poor Tohru, she seems to be in so much pain…

   "The contractions are becoming close to each other. It won't be long for the birth." Hari said as he finally pulled up into the Sohma Compound. 

  After Hari parked the car, I step out so Haru and Hari can carry Tohru onto the compound.

   "Kyaa~h! Akito-san, I need Akito-san!" Tohru wailed through tears. Oh, Tohru… (2)

  After Tohru was sent into the main house to Akito and that hospital doctor with Hari, the rest of us sat in a nearby house, waiting. I sat, nibbling on a candy cane from my secret sash of candy in my sweater. Yuki was outside at the gate with Kyou, obviously still nervous about being on the compound near Akito. Haru was chewing on some gum I gave him and was reading some book from his room (3). Shi-san was in the main house, waiting outside the room where Tohru was going to give birth, so I heard. Aya was right outside the door sitting on the veranda, sipping on some tea. I sighed. I'm getting bored, so I decided to speak to Aya since the others were obviously busy of trying to occupy themselves until the twins' birth. I opened the shoji and sat next to Aya. It's strange that we don't get to speak to each other as often as I like. He has a funny sense of humor and a very cool sense of style. He took a sip of some green tea before turning to me with his smile.

   "Can't wait until they're born, ne, Momiji-kun?"

   "Yeah, I wonder how they'll look like!" I squealed. I'm so excited!

   "Me too. It still feels unreal that Princess is going to be a mama, na. I wonder what sex they are. I hope they're twin girls."

   "Oh, yeah…" I put a sad face. I had nearly forgotten that Tohru was carrying the children of the Head of the Sohma Clan. If she gives birth a son first, he'll be the next in line to rule over the Sohma Clan. It'll be so burdensome for the young heir since his father is not guaranteed to live long to raise him properly of the way of the Head of the Sohma clan. 

   "But if they're be both boys, I think Tohru can handle it. That girl is the most resilient person I know."

   I nodded my head in agreement, when I noticed that Aya was fiddling with a paper crane. It was one of the best handcrafted origami cranes I seen. 

   "Wow, Aya, did you made this crane?"

Ayame chuckled as he shook his head. "No, but my secret admirer."

   I look confused. "Secret admirer?" 

Aya chuckled. "I'm afraid it's a little too complicated to explain, Momiji-kun. Like your situation with Tori-san."

   I blushed. Oh no, I hope he doesn't talk much about it! "Huh?"

Aya sighed and smirked at me. "I think you should go for him."

   "What?!" 

 Aya winked at me. "I, the all-knowing Ayame, know that Tori-san likes you, and not the parental variety either. He confessed to me and Gure-san after all. Well after all those glasses of sake we gave him last week…"

  I stared at Aya and held my furiously red cheeks. Hari is in like with me?!

 Aya laughed. "Wa~h! Momiji-kun is embarrassed!"

  I look at Aya. "Surely it has to be a mistake. I don't think he can forget Kana like that…"

 Aya smiled at me, but this smile was different. It had a tinge of sadness in it. "I don't think he'll ever get over Kana, but him wanting to be with you shows he's willing to move on now is a good change for him. He shouldn't keep himself in the past like that…"

  I look down at my feet. "But why a kid like me, there's plenty of beautiful ladies he can choose from."

   "Well, I can't really explain it to you, but Tori-san saw something in you. Something that he can't find in anybody else. You really need to know it from Tori-san himself. Just remember that brush-off he did to you today was for his and your sake. Tori-san would love a kiss from you, he's just not a PDA person like me and Gure-san."

  I lifted my head and gave Aya a confused look. "Why are you telling me this?"

 Aya just shrugged. "On the contrary that many people think, I'm not that self-absorbed. Tori-san is one of my best friends, and I want him to be happy. I just thought that telling you how he feels about you and knowing how much you care for him would just speed up the process. I think if I didn't told about it, he wouldn't done anything about it. Make him happy, Momiji-kun, I'm putting my trust in you."

  I hugged Aya. "Thank you. Aya."

 Aya just shook his hand at me. "That was nothing. I did much better than that! I have to go and find Yuki and see if he would try on this cute wedding dress for me. Maybe it'll give Kyonkichi some ideas." Aya said, winking at me.

  I laughed as Aya left the veranda and almost bumped into Shi-san crossing a bridge. The two briefly smiled at each other then Shi-san said something quietly to him. For a moment I saw a shocked expression on Aya's face and a nod. Aya hurried past Shi-san as Shi-san approached me.

   "Shi-san? What's wrong?" I asked him. 

   "One of the twins had turned over." Shi-san, trying to smile as he sat down, but the worry is evident on his face.

 What?! "There's nothing to be worried about. I mean, is it easy to fix, right?"

   "It's suffocating. The umbilical cord is choking it. They're trying to move Tohru to a hospital but both Akito and Tohru are against it. Tohru wants Akito to witness the birth and you know he's way too weak to even leave the compound. So they're trying to give the caesarian here, but Tohru is putting her life in danger."

 Oh, Tohru. "What should we do?"

 Shi-san sat next to me, as he picks up the crane Aya left next to the tea. "There's nothing to do but to wait."

  We all waited and waited. Hiro and Kisa came home as soon as they can after hearing that Tohru's in labor. Kureno, Kagura and even Rin returned home. It was like a big family reunion. It was well late into the night as everyone except for Hari and Shi-san was sleeping in the living room, either on the table or the floor. I was sitting at the table, I was drinking some milk. I wanted to be awake for the news. I heard the shoji open as I saw Hari and Shi-san smile at me. 

    "Tohru gave birth to twin boys, Senta and Yukita. Wake everyone and let's go to Akito's room. They're waiting."

 I smiled as I wake everyone up as we headed to Akito's room. Kyou stopped next to the stairs as I looked at him. I smiled.

    "It's okay, Kyou. You can come see them."

 Kyou smiled. "No, I know that! It's just it's gonna be weird and all. Tohru's a mom now… A Sohma mom… she will have to face the possible emotional shit from her kids. She can't escape us now." 

   "She already knew that a long time ago. She would've left a long time ago, right? Come on, I want to see the twins!"

 Kyou ruffled my hair as we entered in the room.

  "That is Senta and this is Yukita. Aren't they cute?" Tohru said, cuddling the sleeping Yukita in her arms. Little Yukita and Senta are so cute!

  "I know, I will call Senta 'Sen' and Yukita 'Kita', since we already have a 'Yuki' in family." I said as I fiddle with Kita's hands. "Wa~h! He's so cute!"

Haru looked at Kita, then at Sen. "Is Senta the next in line as the Head?"

Tohru turned her head, her face turned sad just for a quick moment before returning to her smiling self. "Yes."

Akito just snorted. "Anyway, remove yourself from here. Tohru, Senta and Yukita need to go the hospital."  

 I smiled at the small twins one last time as Tohru was lifted into the ambulance holding the bundle of twins.

   "I see you later today, Tohru, Sen, Kita!"

 Tohru softly smiled as the paramedics closed the ambulance's door and drove away. We stayed until the ambulance disappeared from our view. Hiro and Kisa told us that they had to go home and left. Rin isn't really the one to stick around, especially she's still not on good terms with Haru and Shi-san and left without a word. Ritsu panicked saying that he had a writing report for Japanese history due the next day and hadn't started on it yet and ran to his house (4). Kureno was already with Akito and seemed that he was staying with him to get him settled for the night. So the rest of us just stayed outside the gate, in peaceful silence. 

   "Come on, nezumi. We both have an exam in Psychology later today." Kyou said, breaking the silence. I giggled.

Yuki smirks. "Need help cramming, ne?"

 I swear I could see a pair of cats ears arch up on Kyou's head as he fumed. I laughed.

  "No! I ACTUALLY studied… this time…"

Yuki smiled as he watched Kyou stomping towards the car. He turned to me and smiled.

  "Well, we'll see you later at the hospital, ne, Momiji? And Merry Christmas."

 I just nodded to him as he walked to Kyou's bike and snatched the spare helmet and put it on as he hopped on the motorcycle behind Kyou. Kyou flipped on the visor after Yuki wrapped his arms around him and drove away as we waved goodbye to them. 

  "YUKI!!! Remember that you promised that you'll try on wedding dress today, too!"

 Haru, Hari, Shigure and even me looked at him strangely as he grinned.

  "My Christmas present from my darling brother to me!"

 Hari just rolled his eyes as Shi-san just laughs. Haru just snorts and left for our house.

 "Merry Christmas." He said as he left for our house. He was never one for a lot of conversation anyway. 

 "Well, well, I might as well spend a night at Aya's. I want to take a peek at the infamous dress that Yuki-kun will be wearing today. Ne, Aaya?" Shi-san said, winking at me. I smiled back.

 "Well, I might let you see as long you can drive me home. Can we borrow your car, Tori-san?" Aya said, trying to use the 'puppy eyes' on Hari. 

 "Yeah, please, Ha-san?" Shigure said, pouting along with Aya. I laughed at the sight as Ha sighed as he handed over the keys.

 "Okay, but bring it back this afternoon, I have to take Akito to see Tohru and the twins in the hospital. Understand?"

 Aya and Shi-san stood up straight and saluted like a pair of soldiers. "Roger, Sohma-taichou (5)!" 

 Hari started to rub his temples as I laughed again, harder this time. 

 "Yosh!" They said in unison again.

 Shi-san and Aya ran to Hari's car that was parked at the entrance and opened the doors and quickly sat inside and closed the doors. The car roared to life as Shi-san started the engine. Aya rolled down the window.

"Merry Christmas, Tori-san, Momiji-kun!" He said with a smile as Shi-san winked at us from the car before the car sped down the road at an extremely fast pace. Hari just shook his head with exasperated look on his face. 

 "It'll be a miracle if that car comes back in one piece. Let's go home, Momiji. You have school in a few hours." 

 I sighed as Hari and I entered into the compound. I felt my heart beat twice more than normal as I noticed that Hari and I were alone. I gulped, trying to keep the nervousness overcoming me. I had to ask him this question, a question that can change our entire lives.

 "Hari, can I ask you a question?"

 "Yes, go ahead."

 "I…um… err…doyoulikeme?"

 Hari stopped suddenly stopped in front of me. Luckily, I stopped just in time. I know my cheeks were bright red.

 "Huh?"  
 "I said do you like me?" I said in a low voice. I looked up to Hari and for the first time I saw a tinge of confusion on his face. I would've laughed if I weren't so nervous. I look at him with pleading eyes. I really needed him to answer this question for my sake and his.

 "Of course, I like you, Momiji. Who wouldn't?" He said. That isn't the answer I looking for, Hari!

 "No, I mean… do you like me as you would like…. a romantic interest?" I said. I took a long, deep breath. My heart started to race even more as I stared at the ground. We were silent for a few moments until I felt a hand brushing against my cheek. I look up to Hari's deep blue eyes (6). 

 "Please, don't make me answer that. It's wrong for something like this to happen."

 "Hari?"  
 "Ayame told you, didn't he?"

 I nodded. 

 "I promised myself that I wouldn't feel anything like that. It was my punishment for what I did to Kana. But… I couldn't help it…"

 I tried to swallow my throat. It was true. He likes me. His eyes were betraying him. "I understand. When did it happen?" 

 "It was a feeling of protection at first. When Akito threatened to hurt you… when he started to garner an interest to you, I wanted to protect you from that. I thought, at first, it was a debt I had to pay you for erasing your memories of your mother, but it wasn't true. As you matured over the last year, I started to have disturbing thoughts like what it would've been if I were in a romantic relationship with you. However, this is wrong. Your father entrusted you to me. If I took you as a boyfriend, or more intimately, a lover, it'll be a betrayal to him. Your father is a person that I highly respect and helped me in my journey to a doctor. He loves you so much, his innocent Momiji. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you and destroy you like Kana before I erased her memories of me. Akito may have calmed a bit after marrying Tohru, but that can't guarantee that he'll prove of this. He doesn't even know about Kyou and Yuki and we all know that he's still obsessed over Yuki."

 I put my hand over his as I started to cry. Hari, please don't throw this way. I know that it'll be hard, but don't do this!

 "I'm trying to say that we can't do this, Momiji. As much as we want to, we just can't." Hari said as his hand slip from my face and turn toward the house. I stood there for a few seconds until I ran to him. Until I felt myself slipping on a rock...

 "Hari!" I said before I fell and slammed my leg on the rocky floor. Hari turned around and hurried to my side as I sat on the ground as I nursed my leg.

 "Are you okay, Momiji?"

 I nodded, biting my lip so I won't cry from the unbelievable pain from my leg. Hari moved my hands away and started to feel my leg for broken bones. I hissed a few times as he felt around the leg.

 "It doesn't seemed to be broken, but I wouldn't completely trust that conclusion. I'll give you an x-ray before you go to school if the pain eases by then. Can you stand?"

 I tried to the stand with the help of Hari. I started to blush as I felt his hands holding my waist as we tried to stand up. As I tried to put some weight on my injured leg, a shot of pain laced through it as I almost immediately lift it up again.

 "Ow… it hurts."

 Hari nodded. "I see."

 Then I felt myself being lifted into his arms. I blushed furious as I stared at his face up-close. For a moment, I forgot about he rejecting his attraction to me and I kissed his cheek. It might have been a horribly wrong move to do, but I couldn't hold my feelings in. 

 "I like you, Hari. Please… just once…"

 Hari stopped and looked at me with a small shock as I hold his face and kissed him. If we can't be together, then I can give him something for us to remember that once we both like each other, possibly loved each other, in this moment. I gave him my first kiss.

 Hari pulled from my grasp and looked at me and as I stared at his eyes and saw it, the unrestrained passion in his eyes. Maybe there is a chance… and I'll wait for it to come, indefinitely. 

 "Merry Christmas, Hari."

Epilogue:  I took a deep breath as I watched Haru as he finished reciting his essay. I managed to arrive to school after first period since I had overslept after I just finished the essay and Hari had to do the x-ray and had to wait for the results to show up. My leg isn't broken but it will be sore for the next couple of days. I wore some long navy blue slacks to hide the big, gross bruise covering my leg that appeared overnight. Hari said that I shouldn't be on my feet and he will write an excuse note for gym. He will even pick up from school when he gets the car this afternoon. Haru sat back down in front of me as I limped up to the front.  Nakagawa handed a stool for me to sit on. I thanked her and sat on it. I looked at my essay and closed my home as I relieved last night in my mind in fast forward. It's amazing how many changes that everyone went though over a year. Maybe that's why holidays were created to observe these changes so we won't grow out of touch with the people who matter the most but don't visit on a regular basis. Even if that isn't true, it's an interesting concept to think about.   "Last night, I thought I would spend a regular Christmas Eve with my family, but I was wrong, and for the first time I discovered the true meaning of Christmas…" 

End of Finding the Meaning of Christmas.

___________

AN: *cries* It's done. It's finally done! I'm so happy that I finally completed my first fanfic miniseries. Thanks for all the people who review this. It was a great inspiration tool for me. I sorry that I couldn't get the last part out as early as I can but between college and writer's block, it seem impossible to get it done. However, it is now. I hope you'll stick around and read the prequel, Strong Hearts. Thank you everybody! In the words of a great comedienne Tracy Ullman, "go home already!" (Stupid, I know…)

1. I could imagine Kyou with a motorcycle… it fits with his fire-like personality. If people wonder the colors of it, it's red and white. I might draw a picture of Kyou on it one day.

2. I know Tohru seem to be a bit of OOC in this scene, but remember she's experiencing the most intense pain a human was to go through, being in labor. So if a woman like Tohru is suddenly screaming for her husband and mother, it shouldn't be unusual.

3. I don't know, but I laughed after seeing how crowded Haru's room like because of his books in the manga. A bookworm to the end I suppose. 

4. Remember, the Sohma Compound is made up of many houses, like a small community. Ah, the dibs of being one of the oldest families in Japan.

5. –Taichou is a title equivalent to a captain of an army or team.

6. I think Hatori's eyes are a dark blue… well using the manga version's colors.

Thank you for reading this miniseries, please review!

-----

Fic Created: March 2003

Fic Finished: May 27, 2003

            


End file.
